


My Fault

by Alonelyvoltronfan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyvoltronfan/pseuds/Alonelyvoltronfan
Summary: You just wanted his attention. But Caustic, Alexander, denied you so you acted like a brat and destroyed his lab. And he wasn't too pleased with you. So he decided to punish you.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Kudos: 41





	My Fault

This was my fault really. I knew this, Jesus knew this the whole fucking world knew this. All I wanted was his attention. Was that so wrong? Apparently so. Alex was down in his lab doing whatever he was doing. Normally I wouldn't care and would leave him alone. But he had been down there for days and would only come up for food or when he was crawling into bed at Gd awful times in the morning. Too exhausted to even give me a kiss. My patience was running thin. I started giving snarky comments when Alex finally deemed me important enough to talk to. He just gave me a cold stare and told me to watch my mouth. That resulted in him being in the lab longer and not even coming up for sleep. I started going to bed alone in an empty cold bed. Instead of being sad all it did was piss me off. Which was what led to this. 

This being me sitting on the floor of Alex’s lab, a smug smile on my face. I watched as he took in the disaster that was his lab. While Alex was in the shower I came down and fucking wrecked havoc on anything and everything. Papers were thrown all over the place and some were even torn up. Glass was on the floor from when I threw his beakers. There was one spot on the floor that was sizzling from acid that I poured out. Alex’s eye twitched and he looked back down at me. I still looked smug and I couldn’t help the snarky comment that fell out of my mouth. 

“Oh you finally decided to pay attention to me?” That seemed to snap Alex out of his trance and he quickly approached me, heavy boots thudding against the ground. The smug look was quickly wiped off my face and was replaced by fear when I saw the absolute seething anger in Alex’s eyes. He grabbed me by my hair harshly and hauled me to my feet, a yelp escaping me.

“What have you done.” It wasn’t even a question really and I denied Alex a response. Which only seemed to piss him off more. He dragged me over to a chair and bent me over his lap, ass in the air. 

“I asked you a question. It might prove beneficial to you if you answered me.” I still kept my mouth shut even though I knew what was to come. Me not responding to Alex seemed to please him and I briefly wondered if he’s been wanting to do this. Alex hiked my dress up and pulled my panties down until they were dangling off one foot. He gave me a gentle caress over one of my ass cheeks and it would have been sweet if Alex was a different kind of person. 

“Count.” The first hit tore a moan out of me, it was a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“One.” The rest weren’t as nice and by five I was sobbing but with each hit I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter. After a while I lost myself and went limp in Alex’s lap. I couldn’t count anymore, the only thing leaving my mouth were loud sobs but Alex didn’t mind if his hard dick poking me was anything to go by. 

“Such a whore getting wet by being spanked.” Alex soothed my flaming ass and then trailed a hand in between my thighs, letting out a pleased hum when he felt just how wet I was.

“So wet. Now will you be good and apologize?” Alex ran a finger up my slit and rubbed circles n my clit. I arched into his hand and whimpered. 

“Come on princess. Tell me what I want to hear.” I sucked in a breath and looked up into Alex’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.” Alex rewarded me with plunging two of his fingers into my wet cunt. I moaned and rocked back against his fingers and practically melted when Alex curled his fingers and pressed up against my g-spot. 

“Oh daddy right there.” I let out a small whine when he pulled his fingers out of me but my displeasure was short lived when Alex worked his cock out of his pants. 

“Come on princess.” I stood up and straddled Alex’s lap wasting no time and sliding down on his cock. I let out a pleased groan when I was fully seated on it. 

“Always so nice and tight for me.” I started bouncing and Alex let out a deep growl. He grabbed my hips in a bruising grip and started to roughly snap his hips up into me. All I could do was sit there and take it, the pace was harsh borderline painful but I loved every second of it. I wrapped my arms around Alex’s neck and leaned my head against his shoulder, moans and Alex’s name the only thing leaving my lips. 

“Daddy. Daddy! I’m gonna cum.” Alex immediately stopped moving and I almost screamed. 

“Oh? Is that so? Who said you could cum?” Alex grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me so that I was looking into his eyes. 

“I’m going to fuck you and you will not cum until I tell you too and if you disobey me I swear I will beat your ass black and blue.” Alex resumed fucking me and I sobbed. 

This was my fault after all. I deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a thirsty for Gas Daddy.


End file.
